The Rise Of Dano Calgarizki
by DanoCalgarizki
Summary: Dano Calgarizki was born as part of The Hidden Stone Village, after the deaths of his parents by The Hidden Sand, he leaves the village. after two years he finds The Hidden Leaf Village, to prove himself to the village and the Hokage. He finally is aloud to join, but is kept a eye on. Dano hears a voice in his head, but who or what could it be. Can Dano figure out what he wants?


___**The Rise Of Dano Calgarizki**_

_The Hidden Stone Village. Academy student Dano Calgarizki(Cal-gar-its-key) is on his final day at the academy, and will be taking the test to see if he good enough to become a full fledged ninja. Dano is part Calgarizki Clan, a very small but strong clan of the Earth style jutsu. The Calgarizki Clan are the personal guard of the Third Tsuchikage if they are able to reach Jonin level._

_Scene Morning:_

_**Mother**__: Dano wake up or you will be late for school!_

_under the covers in a very clean and organised bedroom. Dano drags himself out of bed and begins to get dress._

_**Mother**__: You better be getting dressed in there Dano, don't make me get your father._

_**Dano**__: Just a second Mother._

_Dano entered the main room of the household, and sat down at the breakfast table._

_**Father:**__ Remember today is your final day at the academy, you will finally become a Genin today, and then real ninja missions, like your mother and I._

_**Mother:**__ You have to remember dear, Dano has the chance that he could fail the test, remember the child from the Panta Clan failed in the last intake, and he was a talented student._

_**Dano:**__ i will do fine mother, father is right, i have been training so hard this year._

_After breakfast Dano had got fully prepared and made his way to the front door of his home._

_**Dano**__: Goodbye, i will see you when i get home._

_His Father came the door._

_**Father**__: Remember that your mother and i are taking the Tsuchikage to the Hidden Leaf Village for the Chunin exams, and will not be back for a few days._

_**Dano**__: okay father._

_Dano leaves his home and arrives at the Academy. _

_Scene: Dano is sitting in class close to the back, and keeping quite._

_**Chunin**__: Okay class, you know what today is._

_**Student 1**__: don't we become full shinobi today sensei?_

_**Chunin**__: only if you pass todays final test, you will be taking three different tests today, to show the three key elements to become genin, Jutsu, Evading the enemy, and One-on-one combat. So if nobody has any questions we can begin._

_**Student 2**__: but sensei what happens if we fail one of these tests?_

_**Chunin**__: then you have to do all of the academy all over again...from the beginning. Now can we begin. Everyone form a line._

_The whole class stood one behind each other, Dano was fifth in line._

_The Chunin pulls out a wooden mannequin and sets it, a few feet from the first student._

_**Chunin**__: okay class this is how it works, stand in front of the mannequin and show your very best jutsu, don't worry it's full of special Chakra, so you will not destroy it now step forward._

_One by one the students show off their jutsu, all different from the last, and the mannequin takes every blow, one more student then Dano's turn_

_**Student**__: __Fire Style, Searing Blast._

_A massive fire ball smashes the mannequin, but to no effect_

_**Chunin**__: well done, good attack, and amount of Chakra, okay next._

_Dano steps forward, but hesitates and is just standing there._

_**Chunin**__: Dano, perform your jutsu._

_**Dano**__: ..._

_**Chunin**__: i will fail you if you don't._

_Dano has a stern look on his face. but still doesn't move._

_The class begin to laugh._

_**Dano**__: okay take this,__ Earth Style, Earth Prison_

_A huge cage comes out from the ground and forms around the mannequin._

_The Chunin face is shocked._

_**Student:**__ Thats not a real jutsu, he didn't even hit it._

_**Chunin**__: not true, Dano used a jutsu to stop the enemy, now the enemy cannot escape, this jutsu is great for capture or when in a tight spot and need to regain Chakra. It is a very advanced jutsu_

_Dano turns around and gives the rest of the class a smirk._

_Scene: Outside, in the training field._

_**Chunin:**__ okay for the second test you will have to evade the enemy, aka me, everyone will run into the woods, and the last 10 left will pass._

_**Student**__: wait a minute, your telling us that only ten of us will pass this test?_

_**Chunin**__: exactly, due to the amount of ninja we have in the village already, we have had to make cut backs on all ninja we allow to pass, so now you will have to try extra hard._

_**Student**__: but why are we only finding this out now?_

_**Chunin:**__ because we have to see what you are all like under pressure, now you will have five minutes and then i will hunt you down, once i touch you on any body part, that is you out, then you will come back here, okay, BEGIN!_

_With a flash, all the students disappeared into the forest. Dano takes to the east of the wood. He notices another student is following him._

_**Dano:**__ Torick (Tore-ick) why are you following me?_

_**Torick**__: Please Dano, let me come with you, i do not want to fail, my father will kill me._

_**Dano**__: No, Sensei will find us the bigger number we are..._

_Suddenly a scream in the distance._

_**Dano:**__ That sounded like the first one has been caught, 32 to go, Now Torick if you want to pass, i suggest that you hide in a bush somewhere, now leave me alone._

_Torick shrugged his shoulders._

_**Torick:**__ you know how much the class hates you Dano, your such a loner._

_Torick disappears into the distance._

_About 15 minutes pass by._

_Dano stops behind a tree to catch his breath._

_**Dano**__: this looks like a good place to hide, most of the class must be found by now, knowing most of them, they aren't as dedicated as i am, i have to pass...I MUST PASS!._

_A rustle in the bushes to Dano's left._

_**Dano**__: what was that...Torick is that you?_

_Suddenly the Chunin jumps out and runs towards Dano._

_**Chunin**__: FOUND YOU!_

_Luckily Dano falls off the tree and dodges the Chunin hand._

_Dano turns and darts away but the Chunin is hot on his trail._

_**Chunin**__: There are only five left Dano, you have already passed the test, you might as well give up now._

_**Dano**__: I don't think so Sensei, if you want me to give up, you are going to have to work for it._

_**Chunin**__: Well you asked for it._

_Dano quickly turns around and begins a Jutsu._

_**Dano**__: __Earth Style: Earth Prison!_

_**Chunin**__: Ha! You think that will work on me, i am a Chunin._

_The Chunin dodges the Jutsu and dives for Dano._

_**Dano**__: oh no, what now?_

_**Chunin**__: IT'S OVER!_

_Dano's eyes widen, and quickly holds on to a tree._

_**Chunin**__: Nothing will save you Dano_

_**Dano**__: Earth Style, Woodland Merging_

_Dano's body merges into the trees, and disappears._

_**Chunin**__: Wait, what kind of Jutsu is that?_

_**Dano**__: One of the Calgarizki Clan's secret Jutsu._

_**Chunin**__: Well, i didn't expect a student to possess more than one Jutsu of their own clans, well if your not coming out, then i will make you come out._

_Fire Style: Burning Land!_

_A Wide Fire Ball starts burning all trees and bushes around._

_Dano cannot keep up the Jutsu for much longer, then releases the Jutsu._

_**Chunin**__: THERE YOU ARE!_

_The Chunin darts towards Dano and reaches out for him._

_Dano tries to run away but without little effort._

_The Chunin grabs Dano's arm._

_**Chunin:**__ it ends now Dano._

_**Chapter Four: Final Fights**_

_**Chunin**__: Well done to the final 10 for the last test, but like the last test, only five will finish and pass and become Genin._

_Dano looks around at the other final students, Torick is among them._

_**Dano**__: At least Torick made it, i thought he would have been caught by Sensei._

_**Chunin**__: Ok now i have paired off each student roughly with the same abilities with each other. Read the list and make your to the training field._

_* Dycku (Die-Cue) VS Jackson._

_* Torick VS Brixor (Bricks-Or)_

_* Dano VS Ling_

_* Dende (Den-Day) VS Sannew (San-New)_

_* Fu-Tay VS Gocato (Go-Cat-o)_

_Everyone makes their way to the training field._

_**Torick:**__ i'm glad your still here Dano_

_**Dano**__: i thought you hated me coz you couldn't follow me?_

_**Torick**__: but im glad i didn't, as you was right, i saw three together and they were making to much noise and got caught by Sensei._

_**Dano:**__ Well then at least we won't be against each other, i wouldn't want to hurt you._

_**Torick**__: i have a few secret moves i have been working on these last few months, and i think you will be surprised._

_Everyone arrives at the training field._

_**Chunin**__: Okay we have already wasted enough time, so if it's ok with you, i'm going to tell you the rules, then we will begin._

_The Chunin pulls out small piece of paper, and begins to read._

_**Chunin**__: Rules of Student Genin Graduation Exams Sparring. Students cannot deliberately kill another student pass the point one cannot defend themselves. Any other student interfering will be disqualified. I decide when fights will end._

_He throws away the paper_

_**Chunin**__: -Sigh- Now Dycku stand over there and Jackson you stand over there._

_The two students stand facing each other._

_The Chunin puts his hand in the air, then whips it away to begin the fight._

_Dycku runs towards Jackson and throws a Kunai. Jackson dodges and throws one back, but Dycku already is too close and throws the first fist of the match._

_Direct Hit!_

_Jackson stumbles but before he can regain his footing Dycku throws a second punch which sends Jackson crashing to the ground._

_**Dycku:**__ Well that was easy_

_Dycku looks down at Jackson and all he see is a log._

_Jackson is standing at a distance. Dycku turns around a sees Jackson and begins to run towards him again. Jackson preforms a hand sign._

_**Jackson:**__Fire Style: Searing Wall._

_A wall of fire appears and moves towards Dycku._

_**Dycku:**__ Don't think so, Water Style: Water Piston._

_A massive blast of water comes from Dycku's lips and puts out Jackson's fire, which creates a lot of stream. Dycku takes advantage of the distraction and charges. Through the steam Dycku throws a Shuriken. Jackson quickly defends against the Shuriken but doesn't see Dycku. Dycku lands a massive kick to Jacksons face and knocks him out cold._

_**Chunin**__: Winner Dycku. Next match Torick and Brixor._

_The second match begins._

_**Chunin**__: Begin!_

_Torick and Brixor dash towards each other and swing fists and kicks into each other. Brixor jumps backwards and throws a paper bomb. Torick dodges to a safe distance._

_**Torick**__: __Wind Style: Human Levitation_

_Torick lifts off the ground a levitates around 30ft in the air._

_Brixor is confused._

_**Dano**__: Sensei, what is this?_

_**Chunin**__: Torick's family use the levitation jutsu, they are very good at infiltration from great heights, even at his age his chakra level is one of the biggest i've seen from a student. But there is a drawback from his jutsu, while he is in the air, he cannot preform any other jutsu, he has to concentrate on his chakra output, and now can only throw ninja tools._

_**Dano**__: But i thought only the tsuchikage could only do this jutsu?_

_**Chunin**__: When he became the leader of our village he took one family to teach this jutsu to, as our village has the least amount of wind style users._

_**Dano**__: Then why is he using this jutsu now in combat?_

_**Chunin**__: Well Torick is not that skilled in Taijutsu, and Brixor is a Taijutsu specialist, so he is keeping his distance from him._

_Brixor tries to leap into the air to grab Torick, but only gets half way._

_**Brixor:**__ GET DOWN HERE TORICK!_

_**Torick**__: ha, what's the matter Brixor, can't you use any Ninjutsu?_

_**Brixor**__: don't mock me!_

_Brixor jumps again, still unable to reach Torick. Then he throws a Kunai._

_Torick releases his jutsu to dodge it._

_Brixor charges towards Torick at full speed._

_**Torick**__: Wind Style: Human Levitation._

_Torick begins is rise into the air again._

_Brixor leaps and grabs Torick's foot and goes up with him._

_**Torick**__: What are you doing, get off me._

_**Brixor**__: i don't think so._

_Torick releases his jutsu again and they both fall to the ground._

_Brixor gets to his feet first and stand's over Torick_

_**Brixor**__: don't ever mock someone who doesn't know Ninjutsu!_

_Brixor repeatedly kicks Torick to grave injury._

_**Chunin**__: Brixor that is enough!_

_Brixor stops._

_**Chunin**__: everyone wait here while i carry Torick to the hospital wing._

_**Chunin**__: Ok the third match, Dano Vs Ling._

_Dano stands ready for the match._

_**Dano**__: This is it, the final test, all i have to do is win this, and i'll become a Genin. _

_**Chunin**__: Begin!_

_Ling throws three Kunai at Dano. Dano pulls out a Kunai and deflects them._

_Dano preforms a hand sign._

_**Dano:**__Earth Style, Earth Prison_

_A huge cage comes out from the ground and forms around Ling._

_Dano pulls out paper bombs and throws them at the cage._

_**Ling**__: Water style, Pressure Floor._

_The cage slowly expands and crumbles. The paper bombs get wet and become dud._

_**Ling:**__ Water Style: Nature Flow._

_Clouds form over head and it begins to rain pretty heavy._

_**Dano**__: what is this?_

_**Ling:**__ you will find out._

_The rain continues to fall._

_**Dano:**__ i'm going to have to get up close and personal._

_Dano darts towards Ling. Throws a load of punches combo, Ling blocks and counter attacks, and sends Dano across the ground. Dano gets to his feet and notices blood coming from his mouth._

_**Ling:**__ time to end this Dano_

_The rain comes down heavier._

_Ling charges towards Dano, and throws a flying kick. Direct Hit!._

_**Ling**__: Do you feel it?_

_**Dano**__: Feel what?_

_**Ling**__: The rain is depleting your Charka, sucking it out of you, and soon, i will end this match._

_The rain falls more heavily and Dano starts to feel the effects of Ling's Jutsu. Dano is having trouble in standing fully. _

_**Dano**__: I don't care how much of my Charka you take, i will win this fight!_

_**Ling**__: Ha, look at yourself Dano, you can barely keep your self from falling over._

_**Dano**__: i wouldn't be worried about that._

_Dano preforms a hand sign._

_**Dano**__: __Earth Style: Earth Prison!_

_Dano tries to gather as much Charka as he can but to little effect._

_**Ling**__: i told you that it is useless, now i'll end this._

_Ling charges for Dano, wielding a Kunai._

_**Dano**__: come on, i need to do something, or i'm finished, and father will kill me if i fail._

_Dano preforms another hand sign._

_**Dano**__: __Earth Style: Swallowing Earth!_

_**Ling:**__ TOO LATE!_

_Ling is upon Dano and attacks. The Kunai hits Dano's left arm, then darts around him for a second attack. Dano counters with a low kick to sweep Ling's legs but Ling kicks Dano across the ground. Dano is not moving._

_**Ling:**__ It's over Sensei, he can't get back up._

_The Chunin looks over to Dano. Ling releases his rain Jutsu and begins to walk away._

_**Chunin:**__ i think your right, the winner of the match is….._

_**Dano**__: NO!_

_**Chunin/Ling**__: huh?_

_Dano slowly pulls his body up, covered in blood._

_**Dano**__: WE ARE NOT FINISHED! _

_**Chunin**__: Dano, you are badly injured, just except defeat, you can try again next year._

_**Dano**__: NEVER! i will never give up, i know this is only a test, but if i give up here, then i don't deserve to be a ninja, now Ling, you will have to kill me to win, because i won't let you leave until you do!._

_Ling looks at the Chunin._

_**Chunin**__: it's your choice Dano, Ling, you have permission to carry on._

_**Ling**__: if you say so Sensei._

_Ling picks up his Kunai and throws it towards Dano._

_**Dano:**__ BRING IT ON!_

_Due to Dano's weakened condition he is unable to deflect or dodge the Kunai. it hits Dano's right leg and sends him to his knees._

_**Ling:**__ this is beyond a joke, you cannot continue._

_**Dano:**__ i don't care!_

_Dano preforms a handsign._

_**Ling**__: really? your going to try that again, don't you realise my rain depleted your Charka._

_Dano gives out a tiny smirk._

_**Dano**__: RELEASE!_

_All of a sudden the ground around Ling starts to crumble and a leaves a massive pit._

_**Ling:**__ what the?… what is this?_

_Ling falls into the trap._

_Dano gets back to his feet, he slowly staggers towards the hole._

_**Dano**__: remember the Jutsu i casted earlier?_

_**Ling:**__ you couldn't use any Jutsu, my rain made sure of that._

_**Dano:**__ i used the last of my Charka to preform the Swallowing Earth Jutsu, to the untrained eye, it doesn't look like anything happens, but my charka was making its way to you under the ground, all i had to do was to keep you still for a few minutes, and while you was speaking to Sensei i took full advantage. But i do admit, i was fortunate enough that you released your rain Jutsu because it would have absorbed the Jutsu in the ground, rending your victory._

_**Ling**__: that's impossible! you couldn't have risked everything on one move._

_**Dano: **__i had to, and i'm glad i did._

_Dano looks over to the Chunin._

_**Chunin**__: well this is a surprising match for me, but it looks like the winner is Dano._

_Dano smiles, then falls to the ground and goes unconscious from his wounds._

_One Week later, in the village hospital, Dano slowly wakes up._

_**Dano**__: ugh….where am i?_

_**Torick**__: look who's finally awake._

_**Dano**__: Torick, is that you?_

_**Torick**__: of course, i woke up yesterday and noticed you was here too, i'm guessing you lost your match too._

_**Dano**__: actually i won my match, but i got hurt in the process._

_**Torick**__: wow, well a congratulations are in order i take it, at least your a Genin now._

_**Dano**__: well i doubt that, i have to wait for Sensei to give me my headband._

_**Torick:**__ and the graduation parade was yesterday, so because you was here, you might have failed._

_A knock on the door._

_The Chunin enters the room._

_**Chunin**__: hey guys, how are you feeling?_

_**Torick**__: good Sensei._

_**Dano**__: can't complain._

_**Chunin**__: that's good to hear, also, the medical ninja says that you can leave today Torick._

_**Torick**__: i wanted to get out of here and get back to training._

_**Dano:**__ what about me Sensei?_

_**Chunin**__: well you'll be in here for a few more days, oh and by the way._

_The Chunin reaches into his pocket and pulls out a Stone Village headband and throws it on Dano's lap._

_**Chunin**__: i never got the chance to congratulate you properly after you match, but here you go, you are now a full fledged Genin._

_**Dano**__: thanks Sensei, my parents will be so pound of me._

_The Chunin's face freezes._

_**Chunin**__: oh, well i will need to talk to you about that, but now is not the time._

_**Dano:**__ What do you mean Sensei?_

_**Chunin**__: later Dano, wait until you recovered._

_The Chunin then leaves._

_**Torick**__: well that was awkward, anyways, try on your headband, see how it looks._

_Dano ties the headband around his forehead._

_**Dano**__: how does it look Torick._

_**Torick**__: You look like a proper ninja, I'm so jealous._

_Torick sits on the end of his bed then stands up._

_**Torick**__: Well, if i can leave, then i'll go home to rest, get better Dano._

_**Dano**__: take care of yourself Torick._

_Torick leaves. Dano rolls over and falls asleep._

_Three days pass. Dano is packing up his things._

_**Chunin**__: are you in here Dano._

_**Dano**__: yeah Sensei, i have just finished packing and ready to go home._

_**Chunin**__: well I'm glad i caught you before you went home._

_**Dano**__: why is that?_

_**Chunin**__: well you should sit down for this._

_**Dano**__: i don't get it Sensei, what is wrong?_

_**Chunin**__: Well there is no easy way to say it, but…._

_**Dano:**__ Sensei?_

_**Chunin: **__Your mother and father were killed on the way to the Chunin Exams in the Leaf Village._

_Dano begins to shake._

_**Dano: **__wait a minute, what are you saying?._

_**Chunin:**__ A group of Sand Ninja attacked the Tsuchikage on the way to the exams, from the report they guarded him with their lives, but unfortunately they were killed._

_**Dano**__: i…..don't…_

_**Chunin**__: i understand how you feel Dano, the village understand if you need time off before you start going on your own ninja missions, or that you want to return your headband, nobody will blame you._

_Dano clenches his fists. Anger fills in him. A small tear falls down his face._

_**Dano**__: when is the funeral._

_**Chunin**__: they were cremated, as part of the personal guard of the Tsuchikage, the secrets of the village, they had to be cremated._

_**Dano:**__ well i better get home._

_Dano slowly picks up his gear and walks towards the door._

_**Chunin:**__ remember Dano, i am here for you if you want to talk._

_**Dano:**__ don't worry Sensei, i'm okay._

_Tears keep falling from Dano's face, mixed emotions, from sad to anger, pain to hatred ._

_Dano leaves the hospital and begins to walk around the village, head fallen into his chest._

_**Dano**__: i don't understand, my father and mother were the best in the village, my father was in line to be the next Tsuchikage, and mother was just at good as him, she was one of the only Jonin to have the Wind Style Jutsu, how could some Sand Ninja be able to kill them._

_Dano feels a hand touch his shoulder._

_**Torick:**__ Hey Dano, i just found out from Sensei about your parents._

_**Dano:**__ it's got nothing to do with you Torick, just leave me alone._

_**Torick**__: you don't have to face this alone, you do have friends that can help you._

_**Dano**__: really? so you can bring them back can you?_

_**Torick**__: no, nobody can, everyone knows that's impossible._

_**Dano:**__ then you can't help me, no one in the village can._

_**Torick**__: i know i don't understand what your going through but…_

_**Dano:**__ that's right, you don't know how it feels, your parents are alive, my parent's are dead, and they are not coming back, not now, not ever, and someone will have to pay for it_

_**Torick**__: what are you trying to say Dano._

_**Dano:**__ i'm trying to say, i'm going to find the Sand Ninja that killed my parent's and avenge them, and i don't need anyone's help for this._

_**Torick:**__ you can't leave the village Dano, the Tsuchikage won't allow it, if you leave, you will become a rogue ninja._

_**Dano:**__ but i need answers, and at this time, only one person knows the answers i seek._

_**Chapter Seven: Nobody**_

_Dano stands outside the Tsuchikage's office, and knocks._

_**Dano**__: he know's what happened. He can tell me everything._

_**Voice**__: come in._

_Dano enters the room, he sees the Tsuchikage at his desk, guarded by two Jonin._

_**Tsuchikage**__: hello, can i help you._

_**Dano:**__ my name is Dano Calgarizki, of the Calgarizki clan, and i demand to know what happened to my parents._

_**Tsuchikage**__: i see, so you are the child of my personal guard._

_The Tsuchikage looks at his guards._

_**Tsuchikage**__: please leave us to talk privately._

_The guards vanish into thin air._

_**Tsuchikage**__: now that we are alone, what do you want to know?_

_Dano's fist clenches._

_**Dano**__: how did they die?_

_**Tsuchikage:**__ well you already know that, they died fighting ninja from the sand village, they attacked us on the way to the Chunin Exams. _

_**Dano**__: i mean, how exactly did they die, they couldn't have just lost to some ninja, they were the best ninja in my clan._

_**Tsuchikage:**__ true, the Calgarizki Clan are very talented, but we was simply out numbered and…._

_**Dano:**__ then how did you get away?_

_**Tsuchikage**__: well, me and your father was the only survivors, i was badly injured, and your father told me to escape while he kept the enemy busy, and as the Tsuchikage i have to think about the village, not just a few ninja._

_Dano's filled with more anger._

_**Dano:**__ THEY WASN'T JUST A FEW NINJA….THEY WERE MY PARENTS!_

_**Tsuchikage:**__ i know you feel upset, but over time you will grow into a stronger shinobi, you just have to let it go._

_**Dano:**__ NEVER! how would you feel if it was your parents_

_**Tsuchikage:**__ i never knew my parents, they died just after i was born from my knowledge._

_**Dano: **__then you don't know how i feel._

_Dano takes off his headband._

_**Tsuchikage:**__ what are you doing._

_**Dano**__: i give up, i don't want to be a ninja, and i don't want to be apart of this village, if it is ruled by someone like you._

_**Tsuchikage:**__ do you even know what you are trying to say?_

_**Dano**__: i do._

_Dano drops his Headband to the floor._

_**Dano**__: I Dano Calgarizki, of the Calgarizki Clan, request to denounce my faith to be a ninja of The Hidden Stone Village, and also request permission to leave the village and never return._

_The Tsuchikage's face freezes._

_**Tsuchikage:**__ you do realise if i grant you this, you will never be able to come back, if you do, you will be classed as a threat to the village._

_**Dano**__: i understand, but i cannot stay in a village where one ninja doesn't count, that is not the way it should be._

_The Tsuchikage lets out a little sigh._

_**Tsuchikage:**__ ok, as The Third Tsuchikage, i grant Dano Calgarizki, permission to forever leave The Hidden Stone Village._

_**Dano:**__ Thank you_

_**Tsuchikage:**__ you have one day to collect your things, and leave the village, and i hope we never see each other, you have become a disgrace to this village, and the people who live here._

_Dano leaves the office._

_Dano stands outside the village gate, clutching on to a bag carrying his personal items._

_**Dano:**__ i guess this is it, once i step out of this gate, i will be on my own. i don't know where to go from here, i've never been outside the village before._

_Dano hears a voice in the distance. It's Torick._

_**Torick:**__ Dano, what do you think your doing._

_**Dano:**__ I'm leaving Torick, I'm leaving the village for good, don't try to stop me. _

_**Torick**__: don't you realise, if you leave, you can't come back?_

_**Dano:**__ i already know that, but i can't stay in this village, i'm going to find a way i can bring back my parents, there has to be some sort of Jutsu out there that can do it._

_**Torick:**__ there is no Jutsu that can do that bring people back from the dead._

_**Dano:**__ i'll prove you wrong, i'll do what ever i can to bring them back to me._

_**Torick:**__ even if there is such a Jutsu, don't you think it would be forbidden._

_**Dano:**__ i don't care what it is, my parents will be back, you can count on it._

_Dano begins to walk towards the village gate._

_**Torick:**__ don't even think about it Dano, i'll stop you from leaving the village if i have to._

_**Dano:**__ Torick, your still in bad condition from your match with Brixor, you have no chance against me__**.**_

_**Torick**__: that can't stop me._

_Torick stands in front of Dano and ready's his fists._

_**Dano**__: Torick, get out of my way, i don't want to hurt you, your a good friend to me, this is nothing against you but this village has taking everything from me, why would i stay here when i have nothing left._

_**Torick: **__what about the other Clan members, the rest of your family._

_**Dano: **__I've spoke to them and they all understand, and the ones who don't have resented me, so I'm pretty much dead already. This village doesn't care about the people who live here, if the Tsuchikage wanted me to stay so much he would have kept me here, but he aloud me to leave of my own accord. there is no turning back now_

_**Torick**__: all you have to do is go back to the Tsuchikage and tell him you changed your mind, I'm sure he will let you stay._

_**Dano:**__ i will not go begging back to the man who got my parents killed._

_**Torick:**__ those Sand Ninja killed your parents not the Tsuchikage, stay with the village and become strong then take it out on them, don't ruin your life…._

_**Dano:**__ MY LIFE IS ALREADY RUINED, DON'T YOU GET IT, NOW MOVE!_

_Torick lowers his fists and steps aside._

_**Torick**__: Go on then leave, but you better make sure you never come back to this village. Our friendship is over._

_**Dano**__: i don't plan to._

_Dano walks out the gate, turns around and takes one final look at the village._

_Three days have past since Dano left The Hidden Stone._

_**Dano:**__ I still can't believe that they are really gone, and there's nothing i could have done, i'm only a child and now i have nobody. At least I'm away from that village and that stupid Tsuchikage._

_Dano continues to walk down the road._

_**Dano:**__ i really need something to eat, i hope i find a restaurant soon, i didn't realise how quickly my rations went._

_Dano sees a building in the distance._

_**Dano: **__i don't care what it is, whoever is there better have food._

_Dano begins to run towards the building._

_He notices a sign on the front. A cafe._

_**Dano:**__ thank you, i'm starving._

_Dano enters._

_**Dano**__: hello, is anyone here._

_**Voice**__: i'll be with you in a minute, have a seat._

_Dano sits down and looks at the menu._

_A chef enters._

_**Voice:**__ welcome to Kishimoto's, my name is Kishimoto, what would you like today?_

_**Dano**__: can i have the pork ribs?_

_**Kishimoto**__: of course_

_Kishimoto begins to cook the pork._

_**Kishimoto**__: so what brings you around these parts, there are no villages around here?_

_**Dano**__: i used to be part of The Hidden Stone village, but i left forever._

_**Kishimoto**__: why did you leave?_

_**Dano**__: it's a long story._

_**Kishimoto**__: ok sorry to interfere, just making convocation._

_**Dano**__: it's ok just don't want to talk about it._

_The door bells ring, and four people enter._

_**Kishimoto:**__ welcome, take a seat and i'll be over in a second._

_Dano turns around and sees that the four people are ninja._

_**Dano:**__ hey Kishimoto, who are they._

_**Kishimoto**__: they are ninja from The Hidden Leaf Village, they must be on a mission around here._

_**Dano**__: but isn't The Land Of Fire a long way away._

_**Kishimoto:**__ that's what happens when your a ninja, we get a lot of shinobi though here._

_**Dano:**__ i see._

_Kishimoto walks over to the ninja, and serves them their food._

_Dano eats his pork ribs, gets up and leaves the bar._

_Dano continues to walk down the road._

_Just under two years have past since Dano left The Hidden Stone Village._

_**Dano:**__ what am i doing, am i just going to keep walking until i die. i mean, i haven't seen any villages or towns._

_Dano sees a bridge in the distance._

_**Dano:**__ well at least I'm near somewhere. Wait, some people are on the bridge._

_Dano runs towards the bridge and sees that they are the ninja._

_**Dano**__: it seems like everywhere i go, ninja are everywhere._

_The ninja spot Dano and begin to walk towards him._

_**Asuma**__: hey you, do not cross the bridge._

_**Shikamaru**__: There is two rogue ninja over there, and we have been tracking them_

_**Asuma**__: so for your safety can you please keep back._

_**Ino**__: don't worry, we are Leaf Genin, i'm Ino, that is Choji and Shikamaru, and that's Asuma Sensei._

_**Dano**__: okay, but when will i be able to cross the bridge._

_**Shikamaru**__: well we are going after them now so we will come back in a few hours to tell you when it is safe._

_**Dano**__: ok, i guess i will have to wait here till then, it's not like i have anywhere else to go._

_The ninja turn around cross the bridge._

_**Dano:**__ well this sucks._

_A few hours pass by._

_**Dano:**__ those Leaf Ninja have been gone for a while now, i wonder what happened._

_Dano stands to his feet and begins to walk to the bridge._

_**Dano**__: those ninja could be injured, but then they should know what being a ninja is like._

_A explosion happens in the distance._

_**Dano:**__ What the….that sounded close, i think that might be the ninja, i have to help._

_Dano darts across the bridge and towards the explosion._

_Dano arrives and sees the ninja fighting the two rogue ninja. Dano is safely at a distance._

_He sees Asuma knocked out on the ground, and the three Genin are very injured._

_I__**no:**__ Get him Choji_

_**Choji:**__Human Boulder Jutsu!._

_Choji turns into a massive ball and charges at one of the rogue ninja._

_The rogue ninja dodges and knocks Choji into a tree._

_**Ino**__: Shikamaru what are we going to do?_

_**Shikamaru: **__i don't know Ino, these ninja are too strong, every strategy i use is useless against them._

_Dano emerges._

_**Shikamaru:**__ What are you doing here, your going to get yourself killed._

_**Dano: **__i can help._

_**Ino:**__ look get away from here, we can handle it._

_**Dano:**__ you will need me, i used to be a ninja from The Stone Village, i know some Jutsu._

_**Ino:**__ well what are we going to do?_

_Dano stands next to Ino and Shikamaru._

_**Shikamaru:**__ The ninja are both from The Hidden Leaf Village, both use the lightning style jutsu, their names at Ibachshi (E-batch-she) and Ebiware (Ebi-wear). they are twin brothers._

_**Dano**__: so what happened to your Sensei?_

_**Ino**__: we fell into their trap, and Asuma Sensei pushed us out the way._

_The rogue ninja prepare to attack._

_**Ebiware**__: look brother, another ninja to destroy._

_Dano clenches his fists._

_Dano: i am no ninja, I'm a civilian._

_**Ibachshi**__: well whoever you are, your in our way._

_**Ino:**__ what are we going to do._

_**Ibachshi**__: ha, silly little girl, there is nothing you can do, except die!_

_Ibachshi charges for Ino._

_Dano jumps in the way and preforms a hand sign._

_**Shikamaru:**__ he's using a hand sign._

_**Dano**__: __Earth Style: Earth Prison_

_A cage comes out of ground and traps Ibachshi inside._

_**Ibachshi**__: what the….what is this._

_**Ebiware:**__ don't worry brother i'll free you, Lightning Style: Flash Palm_

_A bolt of lightning comes out of Ebiware's hand a crashes into Dano's cage._

_There is no effect._

_**Ebiware**__: that's should have destroyed it, what Jutsu is that?_

_**Shikamaru:**__ Lightning Style is weak against Earth Style._

_**Ebiware:**__ i see, well let's get close and personal._

_Ebiware sprints towards Dano, wielding a Kunai._

_**Ino:**__ watch out._

_**Dano**__: don't worry about me._

_Dano charges into Ebiware, both exchange fists and kicks. Ebiware kicks Dano in the chest and send him to the ground._

_Dano gets back to his feet._

_**Ino**__: are you okay?_

_**Dano:**__ i'm fine, i'm just rusty, i haven't fought in about two years._

_Dano makes another hand sign._

_**Dano:**__Earth Style: Swallowing Earth._

_Dano slams his hands to the ground._

_**Ebiware:**__ ha, i can see through your Jutsu, you send Charkra through the ground to trap me, but i bet i have to stay still for it to activate._

_**Dano:**__ damn, he saw through my Jutsu._

_**Ino:**__ shouldn't we help him Shikamaru._

_**Shikamaru:**__ i have no Charkra left. Plus we would get in his way, just make sure the other one doesn't escape the cage._

_**Dano: **__looks like i have to use my last Jutsu. Earth Style: Woodland Merging!_

_Dano begins to disappear into the surroundings._

_**Ebiware: **__Where are you, show yourself._

_Dano reappears behind Ebiware and attacks._

_**Ebiware:**__ what, how did he get behind me?_

_Dano keeps attacking with all his might, Ebiware tries to defend but the pressure from Dano's attacks make him clumsy._

_**Dano:**__ NOW ITS OVER FOR YOU!_

_Dano ducks and uppercuts Ebiware into the air. He then jumps after him._

_Dano then grabs Ebiware's face and slams him into the ground for the finish._

_Shikamaru and Ino run over to Dano._

_**Ino:**__ wow, you actually did it, i mean you defeated them both._

_**Dano:**__ not yet._

_Dano walks over to the cage were Ibachshi is trapped._

_**Dano:**__ give up._

_**Ibachshi**__: i don't think so, when i get out of here, you all will pay for what you did to my brother._

_**Asuma:**__ i doubt that._

_**Shikamaru**__: Asuma Sensei, your ok._

_**Asuma:**__ i awoke a few minutes and watched the last few minutes of this fight. Now Ino and Shikamaru, help Choji get to his feet, and take him back to The Hidden Leaf Village, ill take these two back so the Anbu Black-Ops can interrogate them. Also i would like to talk to our friend here._

_Shikamaru and Ino begin to take Choji back to The Hidden Leaf Village._

_Asuma knocks out Ibachshi and begins to carry them both._

_**Asuma:**__ walk with me._

_Dano: if you say so._

_Dano walks with Asuma._

_**Asuma**__: So who are you, and where do you come from._

_**Dano:**__ My name is Dano Calgarizki, and i came from The Hidden Stone Village._

_**Asuma**__: I see, you a long way away from there, you do realise your in The Land Of Fire, and you could be arrested from being in another land without permission, and i am assuming your a Genin, so were are the rest of your squad, everyone travels in squads of three with a Sensei._

_**Dano:**__ Actually i left my village, with permission of the Tsuchikage, so i have no village now, I'm on my own now._

_**Asuma:**__ So why did you leave?_

_**Dano: **__My parents were killed guarding the Tsuchikage, and he didn't help them, Ninja can change anything, just one ninja counts, he thinks one doesn't count, like they're insects getting stomped._

_**Asuma:**__ i see, well every village runs things differently, it's just how things are and always will be._

_A few hours pass by, Dano and Asuma arrive at the gates of The Hidden Leaf Village._

_**Asuma**__: here we are, The Hidden Leaf Village._

_**Dano:**__ looks like this is where we part ways, good bye Asuma._

_**Asuma**__: i didn't ask you to walk all this way for nothing, i will need to you report with me to the Hokage, and you will see our leader._

_Dano face is stunned._

_**Dano:**__ i get to see the Hokage?_

_Dano and Asuma hand over the Rogue Ninja to the Anbu Black-Ops and arrive at the Hokage's office. Asuma knocks on the door._

_**Voice**__: come in._

_Dano and Asuma enter._

_**Hokage**__: ah Asuma, i see your back from your mission, you look a little beat, i hope your not injured to gravely._

_**Asuma**__: i will be ok, but i would like to introduce this young character, his name is Dano Calgarizki._

_**Dano**__: pleasure to meet you Hokage._

_**Hokage:**__ nice to meet you too Dano, now tell me Asuma, how did you mission go?_

_**Asuma:**__ i will tell you everything, Dano can you please wait outside, take a tour of the village, you must be hungry, there are plenty of restaurants around the village, order whatever you want, it's on me._

_Dano looks slightly confused._

_**Dano**__: err, okay i guess._

_Dano leaves the Hokage's office and begin to walk around the village._

_**Dano**__: where should i go?_

_Dano see's a small cafe, and enters._

_**Dano**__: Ichiraku Ramen, looks like a nice place._

_**Chef:**__ well hello there, take a seat._

_Dano sits at the bar._

_**Chef:**__ what can i get you today?_

_**Dano: **__well i'm not sure, this is my first time in the village._

_**Chef:**__ oh, so what brings you too our village._

_**Dano: **__well it was a coincidence that i came here, i helped some ninja today, and they are talking to the Hokage at the moment, so i'm exploring the village and getting some food._

_**Chef:**__ Well take this bowl of ramen, it's on the house._

_**Dano:**__ thank you very much._

_A ninja enters._

_**Chef:**__ Hey Naruto, the usual?_

_**Naruto:**__ Of course, i'm beat from our last exam._

_**Chef:**__ here you go then_

_Dano looks over and looks at the ninja._

_**Dano**__: He's about my age_

_**Chef: **__Naruto has been coming in here since he was a little boy, always gets a bowl of ramen._

_**Naruto:**__ yep, Ichiraku ramen is the best._

_**Dano**__: well it is tasty._

_Naruto scoffs his ramen, pays and then leaves._

_**Dano: **__i better get going as well, thanks for the food, it was great._

_**Chef:**__ you're welcome, have a safe trip home._

_Dano leaves then looks up at the sky. it's almost night time._

_**Dano:**__ a safe trip home, that reminds me, i don't have anywhere to sleep tonight._

_Asuma approches _

_**Asuma**__: Dano, I've been looking for you for almost a hour now, i was sure you would have left the village._

_**Dano:**__ i was going to, i need to set up somewhere to sleep tonight._

_**Asuma:**__ i wouldn't worry about that so much, I've spoken to the Hokage, and as a kind gesture, we have decided to give you a night sleep in a warm bed. i'll take you there now._

_**Dano:**__ are you sure, i don't want to be a burden._

_**Asuma:**__ it was my idea, and you saved my squad today, it's the least i can do, plus tomorrow, the Hokage wants to talk to you._

_Dano follows Asuma._

_Dano wakes to knocking at his door, it's Asuma._

_**Asuma:**__ Dano, get dressed, we have to see the Hokage._

_**Dano: **__okay, give me a minute._

_Dano gets dressed and meets Asuma outside._

_**Asuma**__: come with me_

_Dano follows_

_**Asuma:**__ how did you enjoy your bed last night._

_**Dano**__: it was awesome, i had forgotten what a comfy, big bed was like._

_**Asuma**__: well your very welcome Dano, now i better prepare you for what the Hokage will say._

_**Dano:**__ what do you mean, i don't understand why he would want to talk to me, i'm a nobody._

_**Asuma**__: your not a nobody, you saved four ninja's life, and recaptured two rogue ninja, your a exceptional person, and the Hokage wants to thank you properly._

_The arrive at the Hokage's office. Asuma knocks then enters._

_**Hokage**__: ah Asuma, i'm glad you found Dano, did you get a good night's rest._

_**Dano**__: i did thank you, and thank you for letting me stay the night._

_**Hokage**__: it's okay, now Dano, from what Asuma told me about what happened yesterday, is that you saved the lives of him and his squad, from two rogue ninja, is that true?_

_**Dano**__: yes that's true._

_Hokage: and you also know some Ninjutsu and Taijutsu?_

_**Dano:**__ yes_

_**Hokage**__: how did you learn those abilities if your not a ninja._

_**Dano:**__ I used to be from The Hidden Stone Village, my parents were killed by Sand Ninja, i left the village with permission of the Tsuchikage, i just become a Genin when i found out._

_**Hokage:**__ i see, well i had sent a raven last night to ask the Tsuchikage myself, and what you told me was the truth, but i also asked him something else._

_**Dano:**__ what was that?_

_**Hokage:**__ We would like you to join our Village, we think you would be a asset to our village._

_Dano has trouble keeping to his feet, more shock than anything._

_**Dano:**__ i don't know what to say._

_**Asuma:**__ well a yes would be nice._

_**Dano:**__ i'm still not sure, i mean, i gave up trying to be a ninja after my parents, i don't think it would be right._

_**Hokage:**__ well remember this is your choice, nobody else's._

_**Dano**__: can i have some time to think?_

_**Hokage: **__of course you can, take a much time as you need, you can stay in our village until you come to a decision._

_**Dano:**__ thank you._

_Dano and Asuma leave._

_**Asuma:**__ you will have to decide Dano, the Hokage doesn't like to be kept waiting._

_**Dano: **__what is the Hokage like, i mean as a person._

_**Asuma:**__ well he's my father._

_Dano almost falls over._

_**Dano**__: HE'S YOUR FATHER!_

_**Asuma:**__ but apart from that, he's one of the best shinobi ever, and does anything he can for village._

_**Dano**__: i see, he doesn't seem like the Tsuchikage at all._

_**Asuma:**__ well i've only met the Tsuchikage when i was small boy, so i cannot really compare to the Hokage._

_**Dano**__: oh._

_Asuma and Dano arrive._

_**Asuma:**__ this is where you will be staying until you come to your decision, i hope you will._

_One month has past by, and Dano still hasn't given the Hokage a answer to join the village. Dano is sitting in Ichiraku's eating a bowl of ramen._

_**Chef**__: how are you today Dano?_

_**Dano:**__ i'm okay, just have a little on my mind, i still haven't given the Third Hokage a answer to join the village or not, i thought i put my ninja past behind me but something wants me to stay, this village is completely different to The Hidden Stone Village. But today i'm going to give my answer to the Hokage after i eat this bowl._

_**Chef:**__ well you will have to wait until the Chunin exams finish, the final exam is today, i'm surprised you aren't there watching, everyone is really looking forward to our villages own Sasuke Uchiha , and some Sand Genin called Gaara, i was thinking of closing early today to watch it._

_Dano thinks to himself._

_**Dano:**__ Sand ninja, the people who killed my parents, maybe this Gaara knows about the attack?_

_**Dano:**__ Hey, where are these exams taking place?_

_**Chef:**__ Over at the village arena, that's where it's happening._

_Dano quickly eats the bowl of ramen._

_**Dano:**__ Okay thanks, i'll see you later_

_Dano rushes out and sprints towards the arena._

_Dano arrives at the arena and sits in the audience. _

_**Villager 1:**__ i can't wait for the next match, this is one iv'e been waiting for_

_**Villager 2:**__ same here, this Uchiha kid is supposed to be the a amazing ninja. Who is he facing._

_**Villager 1**__: some sand ninja, he has no chance against our ninja._

_**Dano:**__ looks like i'm right on time._

_Dano looks to his left and sees the Hokage sitting in a V.I.P box with The Kazekage._

_**Dano**__: The Kazekage! The leader of the sand village, he's the one who got my parents killed, this is my chance to take him out._

_Sasuke's and Gaara match begins._

_**Dano**__: that Genin is nothing now, it's the Kazekage i want._

_Dano pulls out a Kunai and begins to walk through the stands and towards the V.I.P box._

_**Dano:**__ i can do this, i just have to get behind him and take him out, then my parents will be avenged._

_Dano is close to The Kazekage._

_**Dano**__: i just have to sneak past the Anbu Black Ops and it will be easy from here._

_Someone touches Dano's shoulder._

_**Voice**__: i know what your about to do Dano._

_Dano sees a leaf village Anbu Black Ops ninja._

_**Dano:**__ who are you?_

_**Voice**__: that doesn't matter, but i know who you are and why you want to kill The Kazekage, but i reassure you, that it will already taken care of, so stay where you are and enjoy the show._

_**Dano: **__i don't care for the match, i have to kill The Kazekage, his ninja killed my parents._

_**Voice**__: listen to me, leave now or die!_

_Dano turns around and begins watching the match between Sasuke and Gaara but starts to notice that the audience is starting to fall asleep._

_**Dano**__: what the hell is going on?_

_Dano begins to yawn as well and begins to feel tired._

_**Dano**__: i can hardly stand still, what's happening here?_

_Dano falls over and passes out._

_Dano wakes up with a leaf ninja over him._

_**Genin: **__good your awake._

_**Dano:**__ what's going on?_

_**Genin:**__ now's not the time to explain, just get out of here._

_The ninja darts away._

_Dano gets to his feet. he see's Asuma a a distance helping the villagers._

_**Dano:**__ ASUMA!_

_**Asuma:**__ Dano, are you okay?_

_**Dano:**__ i feel drowsy, but i'll be fine, what is going here?_

_**Asuma:**__ Orochimaru is attacking our village, from what is looked like, he disguised himself, and infiltrated the village._

_Dano looks around at the V.I.P box, and sees the Hokage and the Kazekage is gone._

_**Asuma**__: The Hokage is fighting Orochimaru, there's nothing we can you except help the villagers that are hurt._

_An explosion happens in the distance._

_**Dano:**__ where are the other ninja?_

_**Asuma:**__ Sound Ninja are attacking as well so our ninja are protecting the village._

_Dano stands up._

_**Dano:**__ i have to help_

_**Asuma:**__ NO! stay here and help the villagers, you will only get in the way_

_**Dano: **__i can't, this village has helped me, and have given me another chance, i can't pass this up, i have to give something back._

_**Asuma:**__ listen to me, our ninja have everything under control, your only a child, not a shinobi. not anymore, you even said yourself you gave that life up._

_Dano begins to walk away from Asuma and towards the explosion._

_**Dano:**__ tell the Hokage i plan to stay here._

_**Asuma**__: even so, you don't stand a chance against them._

_**Dano: **__Then it doesn't matter, i'm now part of this village, and its my duty to protect everyone._

_Dano looks at Asuma dead in the eye_

_**Dano:**__ i am Dano Calgarizki….and i am a Leaf Village Shinobi, i will give my life for the people of this village, and i'll start by killing the ninja, attacking my new home._

_Dano darts away._

_Dano is running through the village and towards the explosion_

_**Dano**__: i think the explosion was this way, i have to protect this village._

_**Villager 1**__: please don't hurt us_

_**Villager 2:**__ we surrender._

_**Sound Ninja 1**__: we have orders from Lord Orochimaru, to purge this village from all ninja and villagers._

_**Villager 1:**__ but we haven't done anything to you._

_**Sound Ninja 2:**__ your from the Leaf Village, that's all we need, now we are going to be taking your lives._

_Dano flies from a building rooftop and towards the sound ninja._

_**Dano:**__ NOT TODAY!_

_Dano puts all his power into his fist and punches the sound ninja directly in the face and sends him into a wall._

_**Sound Ninja 1:**__ what the! where did this kid come from_

_Dano stands in front of the ninja._

_**Dano:**__ why are you harming innocent people, go back to your village….OR I'LL KILL YOU!._

_**Sound Ninja:**__ you may have caught my friend of guard, but he is nothing compared to me._

_Dano looks at the villagers._

_**Dano:**__ go home quickly. i'll take care of this._

_The Villagers leave._

_**Dano:**__ looks like nobody is around, so i can cut loose on you._

_**Sound Ninja:**__ whatever kid, bring it on._

_Dano and the ninja dart towards each other wielding kunai, both clash, and deflect each others attack._

_The Sound Ninja jumps back and throws a paper bomb which lands next to Dano._

_**Dano:**__ oh no!_

_the explosion sends Dano into a nearby wall._

_**Sound Ninja:**__ aha, the people here are weak, it didn't even get my blood running._

_The Sound Ninja begins to walk away._

_Dano slowly climbs out of the rubble._

_**Dano**__: come…back….here…._

_The Sound Ninja turns around._

_**Sound Ninja:**__ what…that should have killed you._

_Dano clutches his shoulder which is bleeding badly._

_**Dano**__: i'm….not finished….with…you yet_

_**Sound Ninja:**__ look at you kid, you can barely stand, just fall down and die._

_**Dano**__: never….._

_Dano falls to his knees._

_**Sound Ninja: **__that's where you belong, on your knees little a crying infant._

_**Dano**__: i wouldn't…count me out…not yet…._

_**Sound Ninja:**__ i've had enough of this, i'm going to end it._

_The Sound Ninja slowly walks towards Dano, who is trying to get to his feet._

_**Dano**__: it's not over….until my…final breath…..gives out_

_**Sound Ninja:**__ well that will be soon, you better get used to it._

_Dano hears a voice inside his mind._

_**Voice:**__ get up, i won't allow you to die here, here is some chakra, now finish your enemy, your a disgrace._

_**Dano:**__ what the….?_

_**Voice:**__ just finish him._

_A sudden surge of power flows through Dano, and his wounds start to heal._

_Dano, stands on his feet._

_**Dano**__: what's this feeling?._

_**Sound Ninja:**__ well, well, look who has more determination than ever._

_**Dano**__: my charka is back?_

_**Sound Ninja**__: it doesn't matter, TAKE THIS! WIND STYLE: WIND TORNADO!_

_Dano smirks._

_The tornado heads towards Dano._

_**Dano:**__Earth Style: Woodland Merging._

_Dano disappears into the ground, and reappears behind The Sound Ninja._

_**Dano: **__TAKE THIS!_

_Dano punches the Ninja and sends him crashing to the ground._

_**Dano: **__Earth Style: Earth Prison!_

_A cage comes out the ground and encloses the ninja inside._

_**Sound Ninja:**__ aha this can't hold me, you can't even get me while I'm in here._

_**Dano:**__ is that what you think. __Earth Style: Swallowing Earth._

_Dano slams his hands to the ground._

_**Dano:**__ since you can't move in there, i can use this jutsu to trap you. RELEASE! _

_A huge hole opens and swallows the ninja and the cage, then the ground seals up afterwards._

_**Dano:**__ i did it, i stopped him….._

_Dano falls to the ground._

_**Dano:**__ …i guess using all my jutsu's together…..used up all my charka…._

_Dano's eyes slowly begin to close._

_The Voice in Dano's mind speaks._

_**Voice:**__ well done kid, you wouldn't have done it without me, you better repay me back._

_Three days have passed since the attack by Orochimaru, and Dano is in the village's hospital._

_Dano finally wakens to find a Leaf Chunin sitting next to his bed._

_**Dano**__: ahhh…my head is hurting…wait who are you?_

_**Chunin**__: oh forgive me, my name is Izumo Kamizuki, i'm a Leaf Chunin, i was told to stay here till you wakened._

_Dano sits upright._

_**Dano: **__wait….what happened to the village?_

_**Izumo**__: The Third Hokage stopped Orochimaru._

_**Dano**__: So the village is safe?_

_**Izumo**__: for the time being, The Hokage sacrificed himself._

_**Dano**__: HE WHAT!_

_**Izumo**__: he wasn't able to kill Orochimaru, so he used his Reaper Death Seal._

_**Dano**__: i don't get it…..what happens now?_

_**Izumo**__: what do you mean?_

_**Dano:**__ i mean, the Hokage was the strongest of the village, how can one man kill him?_

_**Izumo**__: Orochimaru was just too strong. he was using forbidden Jutsu to defeat him._

_Dano slowly gets out of bed._

_**Izumo:**__ you should back down and get some rest, you shouldn't be getting up, you was badly injured._

_**Dano:**__ i'm fine. why are you still here anyway?_

_**Izumo:**__ i have been appointed to look after you until we have a new Hokage._

_**Dano: **__well where's Asuma?_

_**Izumo:**__ he has to look after his own Genin and is unable to look after you as well, so he asked me to do it._

_**Dano:**__ so what happens now?_

_**Izumo**__: well i bet your hungry, i can take you for some pork ribs if you wish, my treat?_

_**Dano:**__ can we go get some ramen instead, there's a place in the village which i have taken a liken to?_

_**Izumo:**__ of course._

_Dano and Izumo leave the hospital and head to Ichiraku's_

_**Izumo**__: Dano wait a second._

_They stop._

_**Izumo:**__ Asuma told me what you said to him at the arena just after the attack, he vouched for you, he wanted me to give this to you._

_Izumo pulls out a Leaf Headband, and holds it out to Dano._

_**Izumo:**__ well take it then, or do you want to change your mind?_

_Dano takes the headband._

_**Dano: **__thank you Izumo, i will do my best._

_**Izumo:**__ good, after our bowl of ramen, i'll tell you what happens next._

_Dano ties the Leaf Headband around his forehead._

_Dano and Izumo are sitting in Ichiraku's._

_**Izumo**__: how does it feel?_

_**Dano:**__ how does what feel?_

_**Izumo:**__ now being a Genin?_

_**Dano:**__ i really feel any different, but i think it will take a while to sink in._

_**Izumo**__: Asuma told me your story, about your parents, i'm so sorry to hear it Dano_

_**Dano:**__ you shouldn't be_

_**Izumo:**__ but the village doesn't want you to take vengeance on the people who did it._

_Dano remembers the Anbu Ninja who spoke to him at the arena._

_**Dano**__: Izumo?_

_**Izumo:**__ yes_

_**Dano:**__ when i was at the arena, i was approached by a Anbu, i think he knew what was about to happen with the attack, he even knew what i was going to do._

_**Izumo:**__ are you sure he was Anbu?_

_**Dano:**__ I'm positive, he had the mask on and everything_

_**Izumo: **__well he might have been a sensory ninja, we do have a few in the village, i wouldn't worry about it too much._

_Dano and Izumo finish their Ramen and leave Ichiraku's._

_**Dano: **__what happens with me now?_

_**Izumo:**__ well you still a little injured, so i suggest that you get some rest and come find me tomorrow, i will be at the village gate._

_Dano heads to his apartment and gets into bed._

_**Dano: **__my shoulder is still hurting from that sound ninja_

_The Voice in Dano's head returns._

_**Voice:**__ you were reckless._

_**Dano: **__what the…you again…..who are you?_

_**Voice: **__shut up! you should have thanked me yesterday, since i saved your life._

_**Dano: **__but who are you?_

_**Voice:**__ what did i just say, don't worry about who i am, you need to recover so we can kill the ninja who killed your parents_

_**Dano:**__ but i'm not even that strong, i used all my chakra just to take down one ninja, how am i supposed to take down the Sand Village._

_**Voice:**__ how do you know it was the Sand Village?_

_**Dano: **__The Tsuchikage told me._

_**Voice:**__ and you believed him, you hated him, why believe someone you hate, how do you know he didn't do it._

_**Dano:**__ SHUT UP! my parents died as ninja protecting him, just as The Hokage protected this village._

_**Voice:**__ but why didn't the Tsuchikage protect them, he was the strongest after all, maybe he used them as decoys to get away_

_**Dano: **__NO! my parents wouldn't allow that._

_**Voice:**__ can't you face the truth_

_**Dano:**__ i know the truth, Sand Ninja killed them._

_**Voice:**__ but you seem to be very comfortable in this village, they gave you food and shelter, have you forgotten your own family, about the ninja who killed them, what happened to taking revenge on them. _

_**Dano**__: my parents wouldn't want me to take revenge, i had two years to think about it, and now I'm a leaf ninja, its time to have fresh start._

_**Voice:**__ your pitiful, i hope this village chews you up and spits you out._

_**Dano:**__ just leave me alone_

_The Voice goes silent._

_Dano fall asleep_

_Dano wakes from his bed, while getting dressed, he notices his shoulder has completely recovered._

_**Dano: **__that's weird, it should have taken a few days to heal this much._

_Dano leaves and begins to walk to the village gate._

_**Dano:**__ Hey Izumo_

_**Izumo: **__Hey Dano, Kotetsu meet Dano._

_**Kotetsu:**__ pleased to meet you._

_**Dano:**__ same here_

_**Izumo:**__ so can you cover me for a while, so i can take Dano to the training field._

_**Kotetsu: **__sure no problem._

_Dano is confused._

_**Dano:**__ Izumo, what's going on?_

_**Izumo: **__follow me._

_Dano and Izumo begin to walk out the village gate and towards the training field._

_**Dano**__: So why are we going to the training field?_

_**Izumo**__: Well, you're a Leaf Genin now, so we need to find out your abilities._

_**Dano**__: But Asuma saw my abilities, didn't he tell you._

_**Izumo:**__ Of course he told me, your a Earth Style user, but i need to see them for myself, i need to see all of your abilities before we continue._

_Dano and Izumo arrive at the Training Field._

_**Izumo**__: Dano, i want you to listen very carefully about what is going to happen, i want to see what your taijutsu is like, no ninjutsu is to be used._

_**Dano**__: i don't understand, why do i have to do this?_

_**Izumo:**__ Well you are from The Hidden Stone Village, we need to make sure what you are capable off, i am a Chunin, so you will not be able to defeat me, when i say stop then you must stop._

_**Dano:**__ i think i get it now._

_Dano And Izumo stand away from each other._

_**Izumo:**__ are you ready Dano?_

_Dano clinches his fist and his face goes serious._

_**Izumo:**__ remember to come at me with everything you have._

_**Dano: **__i wouldn't worry about Izumo, i'm gonna defeat you._

_Izumo smiles._

_**Izumo:**__ that's the spirit, Now let's begin._

_Dano charges into Izumo at full speed._

_**Izumo: **__your a feisty one aha._

_Dano jumps into the air and throws the first punch._

_Izumo moves slightly to the side and evades with ease._

_Dano puts his hand on the ground and spins his body around to kick Izumo_

_**Izumo: **__your too predictable._

_Izumo evades all of Dano's attacks._

_**Dano: **__stay still_

_**Izumo: **__i'm already making it easy for you._

_Dano keeps attacking Izumo but to little effect._

_Izumo jumps back at a safe distance._

_**Izumo:**__ Hold a second Dano_

_Dano stops._

_**Izumo:**__ You fight with meaningful purpose, but it is covered with anger, what's on your mind?_

_**Dano:**__ nothing, let's just continue training._

_**Izumo: **__As you wish._

_Izumo darts towards Dano_

_**Izumo**__: this time i will not hold back._

_**Dano:**__ good_

_Izumo attacks Dano. Dano defends and blocks._

_Dano counters and strikes a blow to Izumo._

_**Izumo: **__keep at it._

_**Dano:**__ i'm just getting started._

_Dano attacks, his fists are slightly faster, and continuing to speed up._

_**Izumo: **__your attacks move at a great speed, but you are lacking in defence, your only goal is attacking._

_Izumo ducks from Dano and sweeps his legs, which sends Dano to the ground._

_**Izumo:**__ we will stop there, i have seen enough of your TaiJutsu._

_Dano's face slightly turns angry._

_**Izumo:**__ Dano why are you so angry, your face darkens with hate._

_**Dano: **__i feel so weak compared to everyone i face._

_**Izumo: **__but you have won every challenge you been in._

_**Dano: **__i do not think so. _

_**Izumo: **__why do you think that?_

_**Dano: **__every battle i have been in, i have almost been killed, i need to get stronger so i can be the best shinobi in the world._

_**Izumo: **__becoming a strong ninja, requires constant training, you are only a Genin, you have a good skill in Taijutsu, and are very loyal to this village, even with the short time you have been here, with time you will be stronger than most, but you have to train with your heart, not just with strength._

_Dano's face calms._

_**Izumo: **__now i will see what NinJutsu you possess, but remember being calm is not rushing into thing, this is a important tool you can use. _

_**Dano**__: Okay Izumo, i will do my best._

_**Izumo: **__now i understand you are a Earth Style user, how many Jutsu do you possess?_

_**Dano:**__ Three, one being my own clans jutsu_

_**Izumo: **__let me see._

_Izumo stands next to Dano._

_Dano preforms a hand sign._

_**Dano**__: __Earth Style: Earth Prison._

_A earth like cage emerges from the ground._

_**Izumo: **__very good Jutsu._

_The cage goes back into the ground._

_**Izumo**__: Next._

_**Dano:**__Earth Style: Swallowing Earth_

_Dano slams his hand to the ground and a few moments later, the ground opens up then closes._

_**Izumo:**__ Another good Jutsu._

_Dano preforms his final hand sign._

_**Dano: **__Earth Style: Woodland Merging._

_Dano slowly goes into the ground, and then reappears on the other side of Izumo._

_**Izumo**__: are these all the jutsu you own?_

_**Dano: **__yes_

_**Izumo: **__okay let's head back to the village._

_Dano and Izumo begin to walk back to the village._

_**Izumo: **__i see that you don't have offensive jutsu, mainly used for defence and infiltration._

_but that's not always a bad thing, it would be wise to at least have one that can inflict on the enemy._

_**Dano:**__ i will have to train hard to learn a new Jutsu._

_**Izumo: **__When we get back to the village, get some rest, there is nothing more at the moment, unless you have any questions._

_**Dano**__: only one_

_**Izumo: **__and that is?_

_**Dano:**__ When will i go on missions._

_**Izumo: **__well you are a new Genin, and are still adjusting to our village, so i cannot say if you will go on missions._

_**Dano:**__ i see..._

_3 weeks have past since Orochimaru's attack on The Leaf Village._

_Dano is sitting in Ichiraku's eating a bowl of ramen._

_**Chef:**__ how are you today Dano?_

_**Dano:**__ i'm okay i guess, but i've been training so hard with my new Jutsu but i cannot get it right._

_**Chef: **__well i sure you will get it eventually._

_**Dano:**__ yeah, i hope your right._

_Dano eats his ramen and leaves. _

_Dano sees Shikamaru in the distance._

_**Dano:**__ Hey Shikamaru_

_**Shikamaru: **__how are you Dano?_

_**Dano:**__ i thought you was going on a mission today?_

_**Shikamaru: **__i was but it was cancelled, so i have a free day._

_**Dano: **__i haven't seen you since your last mission._

_**Shikamaru: **__true, i have been busy helping to rebuild the village, it's such a drag_

_**Dano: **__but at least you are helping the village, i've been a Genin for almost a month and i still haven't been able to go on a mission._

_**Shikamaru: **__i wouldn't worry about it so much, the new Hokage will give you a mission when she knows you more._

_**Dano: **__but i haven't met the new Hokage, i have requested permission to see her, but she always rejects me._

_**Shikamaru: **__but you have to remember she has been very busy._

_Dano begins to walk away from Shikamaru._

_**Dano: **__goodbye Shikamaru, i'm going to the Hokage's office, i'm going to demand to see her._

_**Shikamaru: **__i would go with you, but it seems like to much of a drag._

_Dano leaves Shikamaru, and heads to The Hokage's office._

_Dano arrives at The Hokage's office, and knocks._

_**Tsunade: **__come in._

_Dano enters._

_**Tsunade: **__can i help you._

_**Dano:**__ My name is Dano Calgarizki._

_**Tsunade: **__The Stone Village brat._

_**Dano:**__ i am no brat._

_**Tsunade: **__well what do you want, i am a very busy person._

_**Dano:**__ i want to know, why i haven't been able to go on missions, i have proved myself to Izumo and when Orochimaru attacked, why am i being ignored as a asset._

_**Tsunade: **__you are not being ignored, i don't have any missions for you._

_**Dano:**__ well what about denying my request for audience._

_**Tsunade: **__like i have just said, i have been very busy for pity audiences with Stone Villagers._

_Dano angers_

_**Dano:**__ IM NOT STONE VILLAGE!_

_**Tsunade: **__well according to your details, you was born from The Hidden Stone Village._

_**Dano:**__ yes i was born there and spent the beginning for my life there, but i left, and i was accepted by the Third Hokage, so now i am a Shinobi from The Hidden Leaf Village, and i demand the respect i deserve._

_**Tsunade: **__ha, you wish respect of this village, you have to earn it._

_**Dano:**__ haven't i proved enough already._

_**Tsunade: **__you barely defeated two ninja when Orochimaru attacked._

_**Dano:**__ i still defended our village, and i will continue to defend this village until the day i give out my final breath._

_**Tsunade: **__so your saying you are will to do anything for our village._

_**Dano:**__ yes, countless times._

_Tsunade reaches into her desk and pulls out a piece of paper._

_**Dano:**__ what is this?_

_**Tsunade: **__your mission, you wanted a mission so badly, there it is._

_Dano picks up the paper and reads._

_**Tsunade: **__ what do you think?_

_**Dano: **__you want me to go to The Sand village?_

_**Tsunade: **__is that a problem?_

_**Dano: **__why? they are the village that killed my parents._

_**Tsunade: **__That shouldn't bother you, i heard you stopped looking for vengeance for their deaths._

_**Dano: **__yes i know, but isn't there another mission i can do._

_Tsunade lets out a sigh._

_**Tsunade: **__if you wish another mission, i have a easy one for you._

_**Dano: **__as long as i don't go near the Sand Village, then i'll take any mission you give._

_Tsunade gives Dano another piece of paper._

_**Tsunade: **__you are to meet a man named Taurus, just outside the Land Of Fire . You will escort him to The Great Naruto Bridge towards The Land Of Waves. Then afterwards return to the village._

_**Dano:**__ doesn't seem like a hard mission, is there going to be any problems on the way?_

_**Tsunade: **__maybe bandits and thieves, but no ninja to our intel, so it's a good mission for yourself._

_**Dano: **__will i be going alone._

_**Tsunade: **__yes, if you want the respect you deserve._

_**Dano:**__ but can't i take Izumo, or Shikamaru with me._

_Tsunade slams her hands on her desk._

_**Tsunade: **__WHAT DID I JUST SAY!_

_**Dano:**__ but..._

_**Tsunade: **__I AM THE HOKAGE...or did that slip your mind?_

_Dano goes quite, then begins to leave._

_**Tsunade: **__ you leave as soon as possible, Taurus will be waiting for you there._

_Dano leaves._

_Dano has finished preparing for his mission._

_**Dano:**__ i can't believe i'm going on my first mission, this is my only chance to prove to the new Hokage that i am a shinobi who is from this village. Now i can get the respect i deserve._

_Dano heads to the village gates. He sees Izumo at the gate._

_**Izumo: **__where are you going Dano?_

_**Dano: **__i'm heading to The Great Naruto Bridge, for a escort mission._

_**Izumo: **__on your own?_

_**Dano:**__ The Hokage demanded it, to prove my loyalty to our village._

_**Izumo: **__well if i wasn't so busy with my duties, i would have come with you_

_Dano leaves The Village, and towards the outside of the Land Of Fire._

_Hours pass by when Dano reaches the outskirts. He sees a man covered in a clock waiting._

_Dano approaches._

_**Dano:**__ are you Taurus?_

_**Taurus: **__yes._

_**Dano: **__my name is Dano Calgarizki, i'm a ninja from The Hidden Leaf Village, i am here to escort you to The Great Naruto Bridge._

_**Taurus: **__well let's not waste on pleasantries, let's get a move on._

_Dano and Taurus begin to walk._

_**Dano:**__ so what's The Land Of Waves like?_

_**Taurus: **__it's a simple place, thanks to your village._

_**Dano: **__why what happened before?_

_**Taurus: **__we had a group of bandits and assassins, led by a evil man named Gato, until we were saved by The Leaf Village._

_**Dano:**__ what did our village do to save The Land Of Waves._

_**Taurus: **__well since we don't have our own shinobi, we had to find help somewhere else, then we met a young child, a few years younger than yourself, by the name of Naruto Uzumaki, defeated their top assassin, thus saving our small land, when our bridge was built, connecting us to the rest of the country, we name it after him, The Great Naruto Bridge._

_**Dano: **__i see..._

_Dano thinks to himself_

_**Dano: **__Naruto Uzumaki, i have heard that name a few times in the village, he must be a brilliant ninja, to defeat assassins, and being younger than i am, i will have to meet him._

_The Voice inside Dano returns._

_**Voice: **__you have seen the child before_

_**Dano:**__ you again, i thought i told you to leave me alone._

_**Voice: **__you can't get rid of me so easily Dano_

_**Dano:**__ who are you, can you at least tell me that?_

_**Voice: **__i have no name, i was never given one, i am a shadow of a person fallen, long ago, before your time, and now i'm here, inside you, a worthless child._

_**Dano: **__you seem more calmer than the last time we spoke._

_**Voice: **__i don't like being quite for very long, it sends shivers down my spine._

_Dano is still walking with Taurus._

_**Dano: **__so why are you speaking now?_

_**Voice:**__ that old man you are with, he spoke of the Nine-Tails brat._

_**Dano: **__Nine-Tails?_

_**Voice: **__yes, your old village, had the Four and Five tails beasts, The Leaf Village has the Nine-Tails._

_**Dano**__: you said i have met him? where would i have seen him?_

_**Voice:**__ remember when you first went to that ramen place, a small blonde haired child entered, the one with a smile on his face, that was him._

_**Dano: **__how do you know that?_

_**Voice: **__i could sense his chakra, the evil Nine-Tails chakra is slightly known to me, i have only met the beast once, but that was a very long time ago._

_Taurus speaks._

_**Taurus: **__i think we are being followed._

_**Dano:**__ what makes you say that?_

_**Taurus: **__this path usually have travellers over it, but nobody is here._

_Dano looks around but sees nobody._

_**Taurus: **__its rare to have this path empty._

_A rustle in the bushes._

_**Dano: **__come out._

_A three bandits appears._

_**Taurus: **__Bandits!_

_**Dano: **__get away from here!_

_**Bandit:**__ okay, if you give us all your money._

_**Dano: **__i don't think so!_

_The Voice speaks._

_**Voice: **__what are you waiting for, attack!_

_Dano darts forward, and swings his fist into the first bandits face. The second bandit attacks Dano, but Dano defends. Dano jumps back but slips and falls over._

_**Voice: **__Dano, stop messing around, finish them quickly._

_**Dano:**__ that was a accident._

_**Voice: **__well get back up, and end this._

_Dano sprints forward and attacks the bandits. Dano is too quick for them, he is between them both, and pulls two Kunai and points at their necks._

_**Dano: **__don't move!_

_The bandits freeze._

_**Bandit:**__ please don't kill us_

_**Dano:**__ why attack us._

_**Bandits:**__ we are desperate, we have nothing._

_**Dano:**__ well i suggest you grab your friend here, and leave this place, and make sure you do not come back._

_**Bandit:**__ why are you sparing our lives?_

_**Dano: **__everyone does desperate, in times of need, just make sure you chance your ways._

_Dano lowers his Kunai, the bandits quickly pick up their friend and begin to walk away._

_**Bandit:**__ who are you?_

_**Dano:**__ my name is Dano Calgarizki, Leaf Shinobi, and at this moment, your saviour._

_Dano and Taurus begin to walk, and towards The Great Naruto Bridge._

_**Taurus:**__ why did you spare them._

_**Dano: **__i don't know, i have never killed anyone before, and they posed no real threat._

_They see The Great Naruto Bridge in the distance._

_**Taurus:**__ we are almost here._

_They arrive._

_**Taurus:**__ thank you Dano, if you had not been here, those bandits would have taken everything i own._

_**Dano:**__ it's my job._

_**Taurus:**__ i hope our paths cross again._

_Taurus leaves, and Dano begins to walk back to the village._


End file.
